This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. 2010 was again an active year for dissemination by BioCAT scientific staff with a strong presence at a number of national and international meetings. Irving and collaborators had 3 posters and contributed talk, the Orgel group and collaborators 3 at the annual meeting of the Biophysical Society in Boston in March. BioCAT staff also manned an exhibitor booth at this meeting where we picked up 10 new contacts. In 2010 we had a very strong presence at the American Crystallography Association Annual Meeting in Chicago with two sessions organized by Dr. Orgel, one on fiber diffraction in combination with other techniques and the other on amyloid systems with talks by Irving and Orgel. A poster on SAXS capabilities was also presented. Dr. Irving presented recent stopped flow results at the International Conference on Biology and Synchrotron Radiation (BSR 2010) in Melbourne) in July. Prof Irving also gave a talk describing BioCAT SAXS facilities at a Workshop for X-ray Scattering for Biological Applications at NSLS-II, BNL . Dr. Barrea presented a poster at 10th International Conference on X-ray Microscopy and gave a presentation at the Workshop on Biological Applications of X-ray Fluorescence Microscopy In Chicago August of 2010. The BioCAT website (http://www.bio.aps.anl.gov) remains the central source for information concerning the facility. It provides a central location for information concerning BioCAT capabilities, how to get access to beamtime, travel and shipping information compliance concerns and provides links to web sites for data analysis software and other technical information.